gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Relazione Rachel-Kurt
La Relazione Kurt-Rachel, più comunemente conosciuta come Hummelberry, Kurtchel o, come vengono chiamati da Santana in Saturday Night Glee-ver, Gayberry, è l'amicizia molto intima tra Rachel Berry e Kurt Hummel, che si definiscono, appunto, migliori amici. Panoramica Durante la maggior parte della prima stagione, Kurt e Rachel si detestano l'un l'altra a causa del loro desiderio comune di diventare la star delle Nuove Direzioni. Lottano frequentemente per cantare gli assoli e, soprattutto, per conquistare l'affetto di Finn. Tuttavia, nella seconda stagione, iniziano a sviluppare un'amicizia che si fa più forte una volta che Kurt si iscrive alla Dalton Academy e che i due non sono più in competizione per gli assoli. Nella terza stagione, i due legano grazie al loro amore per il teatro musicale e alla domanda per la NYADA. La loro amicizia viene testata in Il giorno del diploma, il ventiduesimo episodio della terza serie, dopo che Rachel viene accettata alla NYADA e Kurt viene rifiutato. ]] Rachel e Kurt cominciano il Glee come rivali, cantando Defying Gravity in una sfida per ottenere l'assolo delle Nuove Direzioni alle Provinciali. La gara viene vinta da Rachel, poiché Kurt viene a sapere di una chiamata anonima diretta a suo padre in cui viene umiliato per avere un figlio gay, e rinuncia all'interpretazione di una canzone da donna per fermare le prese in giro, fingendo di stonare in un acuto durante la competizione. Nella seconda metà della prima stagione, Quinn chiede a Kurt di cambiare il look di Rachel in modo da poter spendere più tempo con Puck senza che Finn lo sappia. Nella seconda stagione, Kurt si trasferisce alla Dalton e Rachel lo aiuta con la sua audizione per gli Usignoli, che però non riesce a superare. Kurt stringe i rapporti con Blaine, e quando Blaine e Rachel si baciano al gioco della bottiglia, diventa geloso, ma la cosa dura poco in quanto Blaine dichiara di essere completamente gay. Kurt e Rachel si auto-descrivono come i "migliori cantanti del Glee Club". Alla fine della seconda stagione, Rachel e Kurt stringono una vera amicizia dopo aver cantato For Good in un palcoscenico di Broadway, progettando il loro futuro insieme a New York. All'inizio della terza stagione, Rachel e Kurt sono ufficialmente migliori amici, determinati ad entrare in una scuola d'arte a New York per realizzare il loro sogno di vivere a Broadway. Sono storditi quando partecipano ad un piccolo incontro per la NYADA e capiscono che ci sono tantissimi altri candidati là fuori, e che hanno di bisogno di essere più esperti di loro. Rachel fa l'audizione per il ruolo di Maria nel musical West Side Story, nella speranza di ottenere qualcosa per la sua domanda alla NYADA, e Kurt si candida per diventare presidente d'istituto. Quando Rachel capisce che non riuscirà ad ottenere il ruolo di Maria, decide anche lei di candidarsi come presidentessa d'istituto, facendo infuriare Kurt. I due si riappacificano quando Rachel, nel suo discorso, si ritira dalle elezioni e suggerisce a tutti di votare per Kurt. Kurt ha paura che nessuno lo voterà come presidente, quindi Rachel lo aiuta a barare aggiungendo più schede elettorali con il suo nome. Viene però beccata, e la sua punizione consiste nella squalificazione per le Provinciali. Più avanti nella stagione, Kurt e Rachel fanno il provino per la NYADA; Rachel sbaglia, ma fortunatamente riesce ad ottenere una seconda possibilità. In Il giorno del diploma, Kurt e Rachel vengono a sapere i risultati; Kurt non ce l'ha fatta, mentre Rachel sì. Fortunatamente, questo non porta a brutte conseguenze per la loro amicizia: anzi Kurt è tra le persone che salutano Rachel quando monta sul treno per New York, pronta per la NYADA. Kurt e Rachel si trasferiscono insieme in un loft a Bushwick quando Rachel viene assegnata ad uno sgradevole compagno di stanza nei dormitori della NYADA. In Canto del cigno, entrambi frequentano la NYADA insieme, dato che Kurt riesce ad iscriversi. In Una vera diva, affrontano un litigio a causa delle manie da diva di Rachel, ma alla fine fanno pace e Kurt incoraggia Rachel a fare l'audizione per il ruolo di Fanny Brice in Funny Girl. Episodi Prima Stagione Voci fuori dal coro Kurt critica Rachel sui suoi metodi di dirigere il Glee Club. Quando cantano You're The One That I Want, Kurt appare geloso di Rachel mentre balla con Finn. Acafellas Kurt ]]finge di avere una cotta per Rachel dopo che Mercedes gli chiede di uscire con lei. Lo fa perché non vuole ancora che qualcuno scopra che in realtà è gay (si è preso una cotta per Finn). Questo però fa infuriare Mercedes, che non sentendosi ricambiata si sfoga cantando Bust Your Windows e gli rompe il vetro della macchina. Alla fine dell'episodio, Kurt le confessa di non essere davvero innamorato di Rachel e fa coming-out, rivelando di essere gay. Guerra aperta Kurt abbraccia Rachel dopo che il gruppo si esibisce in Ride wit Me. Questa è la prima interazione positiva tra i due vista nella serie. Musica su 2 ruote I due competono per l'assolo cantando Defying Gravity, ma Kurt stona sul FA naturale e Rachel vince. Essendo entrambi molto competitivi, questo accende la rivalità tra le due dive. Canzoni d'amore Mentre le Nuove Direzioni cantano Lean On Me per supportare Quinn e Finn, Kurt è appoggiato a Rachel. Alla fine della canzone, Kurt ha il braccio intorno al suo collo, gesto che dimostra un po' di affetto. Capellografia Kurt sabota volontariamente il look di Rachel al fine di eliminare le sue possibilità con Finn. Rachel invita Finn a casa sua per provare alcune canzoni del Glee ed esibisce il suo nuovo look. Quando Finn si mostra impassibile, se la prende con Kurt, dicendogli di avere maggiori possibilità di stare con Finn perché almeno è una femmina. Kurt le dice che entrambi si stanno illudendo; Finn ama Quinn e loro sono solo d'intralcio. ]] La televendita Rachel chiede a Kurt di aiutarla con il suo nuovo club, il "gaylesball", per diventare la studentessa più coinvolta della scuola. Lui rifiuta la sua offerta. Le provinciali Kurt dice che gli è difficile ammettere che Rachel è l'artista migliore del Glee Club. Hell-O All'inizio dell'episodio, i due sembrano abbastanza amichevoli l'uno con l'altra. Tuttavia, durante Gives You Hell, Kurt agisce in modo indifferente nei confronti di Rachel. Kurt è anche uno dei tanti membri delle Nuove Direzioni a suggerire a Rachel di rompere con Jesse, chiamandola Benedict Arnold. Anima e rabbia Kurt è sconvolto quando viene a sapere che Jesse ha preso in giro Rachel e si ribella dicendo che "solo loro (i suoi amici) hanno il diritto di umiliarla". Una volta che Will ordina a tutti di sedersi, però, torna subito al suo posto. Seconda Stagione Britney/Brittany Kurt è disgustato dall'apparente mancanza di igiene dentale di Rachel quando le Nuove Direzioni masticano le capsule, esclamando sarcasticamente 'oh mio dio' mentre si volta a guardarla. Santo panino Quando il padre di Kurt ha un attacco di cuore, Rachel lo sostiene cantando Papa, Can You Hear Me?. Anche se Kurt respinge le sue preghiere perché ateo, successivamente dimostra di essersene pentito. Sfida a coppie Kurt si strugge per Sam, ]]convinto che il ragazzo sia gay. Quando realizza che non lo è, comincia a dubitare di poter trovare presto un ragazzo. Rachel nota la situazione di Kurt e gli confida che hanno in comune molto più di quello che pensa. "So che ti senti solo, ma non sei solo" gli dice. Poi gli chiede di cantare insieme il mash-up Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy, segno dell'inizio della loro amicizia. La supplente Quando Will si ammala, Kurt chiede ad Holly Holliday di sostituirlo, perché Rachel si auto-proclama capo del Glee e concentra tutte le attenzioni su sé stessa, trascurando gli altri membri del club. Furt Rachel convoca in una riunione tutte le ragazze del Glee per convincere i fidanzati a difendere Kurt da Karofsky. E' sconvolta quando Finn si rifiuta di farlo. Anche se il piano non funziona, Kurt la ringrazia per averci provato. Rachel sembra molto turbata anche quando Kurt dichiara di dover lasciare il Glee Club per trasferirsi alla Dalton. Nuove direzioni Kurt chiede consiglio a Rachel per la canzone da cantare al provino degli Usignoli, dato che vuole ottenere un assolo alle Provinciali. Lui vuole cantare My Heart Will Go On, ma Rachel gli dice che deve scegliere una canzone più personale, più simile a Kurt. Così suggerisce Don't Cry for Me Argentina. Rachel sembra mortificata quando Kurt le comunica di non essere riuscito ad ottenere l'assolo. Inoltre, Kurt dice a Rachel che lei è sempre stata la cantante migliore e che prima non erano amici perché lui era geloso del suo talento. I due si abbracciano e ridono fino a quando Blaine li interrompe per chiamare Kurt. Durante l'esibizione degli Usignoli in Hey, Soul Sister, Kurt è molto nervoso. Rachel se ne accorge e lo incoraggia con un sorriso. Gioco di squadra Rachel incontra Blaine. E' lui che suggerisce a lei e a Mercedes di entrare loro stesse nella squadra di football. ]] Stupide canzoni d'amore Quando Kurt scopre che Blaine prova qualcosa per un altro ragazzo, va a casa di Rachel con Mercedes per un pigiama party di consolazione. Le ragazze gli fanno subito realizzare di aver immaginato tutto. Per un bicchiere di troppo Rachel e Blaine, ubriachi, si baciano durante il gioco della bottiglia, cosa che infastidisce Kurt, specialmente quando Blaine organizza un appuntamento con Rachel e comincia a pensare di essere bisessuale. Kurt è geloso di Rachel, ma le offre il suo sostegno. La aiuta a ripulire casa sua dopo la festa e cerca di farle capire che lei e Blaine non potranno mai stare insieme, perché Blaine è gay. Rachel sostiene invece che Blaine sia "confuso". I due fanno una scommessa in cui Rachel deve baciare Blaine da sobrio. Dopo il bacio, Blaine capisce di essere "al 100% gay". Rachel non è triste per niente, perché pensa di aver trovato l'ispirazione che cercava per una canzone, e Kurt ritrova le speranze sulle sue possibilità con Blaine. Rachel abbraccia e bacia Kurt alla fine dell'episodio per ringraziarlo di averla aiutata. La nostra canzone Durante l'esibizione delle Nuove Direzioni alle Regionali, Kurt comincia a distribuire dita di spugna agli Usignoli e si alza in piedi per applaudire. Rachel condivide con lui uno sguardo eccitato, ma anche nervoso, un secondo prima che i risultati della gara vengano annunciati; i due dimostrano così di sostenersi a vicenda nonostante la concorrenza. La notte dei negletti Kurt partecipa al )]]concerto di beneficenza con Blaine, per sostenere Rachel e il resto delle Nuove Direzioni. Born This Way Kurt, con l'aiuto di Puck e del resto delle Nuove Direzioni, convince Rachel a non rifarsi il naso. Le dice che in questo modo avrebbe tradito il suo idolo, Barbra Streisand, e la trascina in un ballo scatenato sulle note di Barbra Streisand di Duck Sauce. Alla fine dell'esibizione si abbracciano e Kurt sfiora scherzosamente il naso di Rachel. Rachel capisce che il Glee Club ha ragione e rinuncia all'operazione nasale. New York ]] Kurt entra in camera di Rachel e la sveglia per portarla a fare colazione da Tiffany. Rachel dice a Kurt che lui è l'unico che capisca davvero quanto sia incredibile New York, e i due si mettono d'accordo per trasferirsi a New York alla fine del liceo. Tuttavia, Rachel non è sicura di voler lasciarsi Finn alle spalle, quindi Kurt la porta nel teatro Gershwin (dove è stato rappresentato il musical Wicked) per farle prendere una decisione. I due si intrufolano e cantano insieme For Good, una canzone che parla di una profonda amicizia. Si prendono la mano durante la canzone, e alla fine si abbracciano. Rachel decide che tra l'amore e un futuro a Broadway preferisce di sicuro Broadway. Terza Stagione Il pianoforte viola Emma incoraggia Rachel e Kurt a segnarsi alla New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts (NYADA) per studiare teatro musicale al college. Kurt e Rachel si esibiscono in Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead per provare le loro prestazioni. Si presentano all'incontro della NYADA solo per trovare altri candidati che parlano, agiscono e si vestono esattamente come loro. Dopo essere stati umiliati dall'esibizione Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do, Kurt e Rachel si chiudono in macchina a piangere dicendo di non essersi sentiti mai tanto male in vita loro. Kurt però dice a Rachel di non volersi arrendere, e le assicura che riuscirà ad entrare alla NYADA perché lo vuole più di chiunque altro. Sono un unicorno Kurt e Rachel fanno l'audizione per Tony e Maria per il musical West Side Story. Tuttavia, Kurt origlia la Coach Beiste mentre dice ad Emma e ad Artie che non lo considera adatto al ruolo di Tony. Nel disperato tentativo di convincerli, Kurt chiede aiuto a Rachel per rifare l'audizione, e lei accetta. Recitano una scena di Romeo e Giulietta, sul quale West Side Story è stato originariamente basato, ma alla fine Rachel, Shannon, Emma e Artie ridono di Kurt per l'inverosimiglianza della situazione e lui, offeso, va via. La F asiatica Rachel sta aiutando Kurt a pubblicizzare la sua candidatura come rappresentante. Dopo una competizione canora con Mercedes, Rachel capisce che sarà lei a vincere, e va dalla Coach Beiste per dirle che anche lei vuole candidarsi come rappresentante. Kurt lo scopre e va a chiederle spiegazioni. Rachel si giustifica dicendo di volerlo nominare vice-presidente, ma Kurt se ne va dichiarando che "tra dieci anni, penserai agli amici che avevi, e a quelli che hai messo da parte". Esprimi un desiderio Mentre Rory canta Take Care of Yourself, nonostante i due non parlino tra di loro per via della campagna presidenziale, Rachel da una gomitata a Kurt nel vedere la sua gelosia quando si accorge che Rory è capace di raggiungere, come lui, note molto alte. La prima volta Non viene mostrata nessuna interazione tra i due, ma entrambi perdono la verginità con i rispettivi fidanzati. La guerra dei Glee Club ]] Rachel cerca di coinvolgere Kurt in una conversazione su New York; quando Kurt ignora bellamente il suo tentativo, ammette di sentire la sua mancanza. Più avanti nella puntata Rachel decide di rinunciare alla sua candidatura come rappresentante, perché parte del suo sogno a New York è andare lì con lui. Kurt la perdona e Rachel decide di aiutarlo con la sua campagna. Le elezioni Viene mostrato un monologo interiore di Rachel in cui spiega che Kurt è chiaramente il candidato superiore della campagna e che tutti in quella scuola sono troppo presi dai loro piccoli mondi per rendersi conto di quanto quella campagna potrebbe influenzarla; vincere le elezioni darebbe a Kurt la possibilità di essere ammesso alla NYADA, e lei non può assolutamente andare a New York senza il suo migliore amico gay. Così, Rachel finisce per riempire di voti in più le urne elettorali. Per un breve momento, Kurt pensa davvero di aver vinto. Poi la scuola scopre l'imbroglio e lo accusa di aver manomesso i voti, squalificandolo dalla campagna. Rachel ammette di essere la vera colpevole e viene sospesa dalla competizione nelle Provinciali. Uno straordinario Natale Rachel e Kurt si sorridono mentre cantano My Favorite Things con Blaine e Mercedes. Michael ]] Quando Kurt riceve la lettera della NYADA che lo ammette ai finalisti, corre a dirlo a Rachel, che però non l'ha ancora ricevuta. Subito le dice di non preoccuparsi, che potrebbero semplicemente non averla ancora inviata, ma lei piange e ammette di non avere altri piani per la sua vita, eccetto il suo rapporto con Finn. Kurt la stringe in un dolce abbraccio per confortarla. Alla fine dell'episodio, Rachel si avvicina all'armadietto di Kurt e gli mostra la sua lettera della NYADA. Anche lei è stata ammessa ai finalisti e i due si abbracciano per la felicità. In una scena eliminata, Rachel e Kurt, insieme a Santana, Artie e Blaine, visitano la Dalton Academy, dove si ritrovano ad assistere ad una performance degli Usignoli, I Want You Back. Mentre il gruppo si esibisce, entrambi appaiono impassibili e disgustati dal numero. L'insegnante di spagnolo Rachel, Kurt e Mercedes fanno un pigiama party in cui Rachel rivela la sua intenzione di sposarsi con Finn. Quando Kurt si mostra in disaccordo, Rachel risponde che non importa quello che succederà, Finn sarà sempre l'unico uomo per lei. Sto arrivando Kurt e Rachel vanno al Lima Bean e sfogliano delle riviste di nozze per scegliere il vestito di Rachel. Kurt è terrorizzato per il fatto che Sebastian voglia mettere online una foto imbarazzante di Finn se Rachel sceglie di esibirsi alle Regionali. Nonostante i suoi dubbi iniziali, decide di sostenere la scelta di suo fratello e della sua migliore amica sul matrimonio. Kurt e Blaine vengono visti in compagnia delle damigelle d'onore prima delle nozze. ]] L'occasione di una vita Rachel va da Kurt dopo essere venuta a sapere che il ragazzo ha intenzione di cambiare il suo pezzo per l'audizione, The Music Of The Night, in Not The Boy Next Door. Gli spiega che non è prudente fare una mossa così azzardata, perché giocare sicuro è l'unica opzione che assicura davvero il successo, ma Kurt crede di dover seguire il proprio istinto. Alla fine Rachel riesce a convincerlo proponendosi di interpretare Christine nella performance. Al momento del provino, però, Kurt cambia idea e canta Not The Boy Next Door, conquistandosi il favore della talent scout, Carmen Tibideaux, perché rimasta colpita dal coraggio del ragazzo di fronte al rischio. Successivamente Rachel si esibisce in Don't Rain on My Parade, ma stona più volte e fallisce l'audizione. Kurt cerca di confortarla, ma lei lo respinge, ringraziandolo comunque per ciò che sta cercando di fare. Allora Kurt la abbraccia, dicendole che le vuole bene, e Rachel risponde di volergliene anche lei. L'ultimo ballo Mentre Rachel canta Big Girls Don't Cry, Kurt e Blaine entrano nell'auditorium e si aggiungono alla melodia. Rachel è vista sorridere quando Kurt entra, mentre lui le fa un gesto con la mano come per incoraggiarla a continuare. Alla fine della canzone discutono del ballo: entrambi non vogliono andarci per diversi motivi. Rachel è gelosa perché Finn e Quinn balleranno insieme in funzione di sovrani e Kurt perché non vuole essere di nuovo nominato reginetta. Decidono di organizzare un "anti-ballo" in cui invitare tutti quelli che non hanno intenzione di partecipare al ballo vero. Alla festa, però, Rachel e Kurt vengono raggiunti da Finn che li convince e li porta a scuola. Si scopre che Quinn ha fatto in modo di nominare reginetta del ballo Rachel: quando lei sale sul palco, Kurt, come ex-reginetta, le infila la corona, sussurrando "Respira e sorridi". Il giorno del diploma Durante la performance di addio di Kurt, I'll Remember, Rachel è vista cantare insieme a lui mentre lo guarda con ammirazione. Successivamente Rachel trova Kurt e Finn nei corridoi e li informa che le lettere di accettazione arriveranno in settimana e che vuole condividere con loro il momento in cui aprirà la sua. Entrambi sono d'accordo e decidono di leggerle insieme in aula canto. Quando la posta viene ritirata, i tre si riuniscono terrorizzati; mentre Finn apre la sua lettera, Rachel si avvicina a Kurt e condivide con lui un tenero momento di contatto. Entrambi sembrano delusi quando Finn annuncia di non essere stato preso. Quindi tocca a Kurt, che riceve la stessa delusione di Finn. Rachel è scioccata e gli dice di essere dispiaciuta; quando legge la sua lettera, però, scopre di essere entrata alla NYADA. Kurt e Finn sono felici per lei, ma anche tristi per sé stessi. Rachel dichiara di voler rimanere a Lima per aiutare Kurt ad entrare il prossimo anno. E' felice di essere stata accettata, ma non ha intenzione di vivere a New York senza Finn e Kurt al suo fianco. Quando Finn la porta alla stazione contro la sua volontà, Rachel scambia un ultimo abbraccio con Kurt, in lacrime, prima di salire sul treno. Dopo essersi seduta, Kurt e gli altri la salutano dal finestrino e le dicono addio. In una scena non mandata in onda, Kurt e Rachel sono seduti l'uno di fronte all'altra in libreria. Rachel gli dice che anche se aveva ancora due anni di tempo per scrivere sul suo annuario, lo ha già finito, e prima di consegnarglielo ammette di aver versato una lacrima o due mentre lo compilava. Kurt legge quindi il messaggio: "Caro Kurt, ti voglio così bene. Tu mi hai sfidato, mi hai ispirato e mi hai insegnato l'importanza di avere una firma personalizzata. Sei la persona più coraggiosa e più onesta che abbia mai incontrato, e grazie a te non chiederò mai scusa per quello che sono o per quello che sembro... persino con un naso del genere. Grazie a Dio finiremo a New York insieme, perché non credo che potrei sopravvivere senza il mio migliore amico e anima gemella, che è quello che sei per me. Ti vorrò bene per sempre. Ci vediamo a Broadway!" Durante la lettura, Kurt cerca di trattenere le lacrime; lo stesso vale per Rachel. Alla fine si stringono le mani sul tavolo e Kurt la ringrazia con un "ti voglio bene". Quarta stagione La nuova Rachel Rachel e Kurt parlano al telefono di New York e della NYADA: Rachel racconta a Kurt di quanto sia fantastico stare lì, ma è una bugia. La conversazione termina poco dopo, quando Rachel ammette che Kurt le manca terribilmente. Verso la fine della puntata, Rachel chiama di nuovo Kurt e scoppia in lacrime, ammettendogli quanto sia terribile la nuova esperienza. Quando gli racconta della sua compagna di stanza misteriosa, Kurt le suggerisce di trovare qualcun altro con cui condividere un appartamento, poi le dice di girarsi. Lei lo fa e vede Kurt in piedi dall'altra parte della fontana. I due si sorridono, si corrono incontro e si abbracciano. Britney 2.0 Rachel e Kurt trovano un posto dove vivere, abbastanza grande da riuscire a farci un giro in bici dentro. Successivamente i due si siedono sul pavimento a mangiare la pizza. Rachel chiede a Kurt se ha sentito qualcosa da Finn, ma lui risponde di no. Poi Kurt cambia argomento e dice a Rachel che Blaine gli ha detto che le Nuove Direzioni hanno dedicato un'altra settimana a Britney Spears. Le dice anche che i suoi progetti a New York sono fare l'audizione per il semestre seguente alla NYADA e trovare un lavoro da Vogue.com. Rachel si lamenta di Cassandra July e Kurt cerca di motivarla dicendole di farsi valere e di mostrarle quanto è sexy - cosa che porta Rachel alla performance Oops!... I Did It Again. Più tardi nella puntata, Rachel e Kurt dipingono le pareti del loro appartamento. Rachel sta ancora pensando a Finn e per questo scrive il suo nome con la vernice circondato da un enorme cuore. Kurt cerca di tirarle su il morale e va a comprare dei dolci. Proprio mentre sta uscendo, qualcuno bussa alla porta. E' Brody, che Kurt lascia solo con Rachel dopo aver chiuso la porta (sorridendo). Durante la performance Everytime, Kurt guarda Rachel coprire di vernice il nome di Finn. ]] Cambio di look Rachel racconta a Kurt di alcuni studenti alla NYADA che la prendono in giro per i suoi vestiti. A Kurt viene l'idea di entrare nello studio di Vogue per cambiare il look di Rachel: in questo modo riuscirà a girare un video musicale per il lavoro e allo stesso tempo farà sentire meglio Rachel. Quando vengono scoperti da Isabelle, lei è d'accordo con l'iniziativa e canta con loro The Way You Look Tonight/You're Never Fully Dressed. Fine di una storia Quando Rachel si sveglia, Kurt le ha cucinato la colazione. Kurt dice che nonostante sia felice della relazione tra lei e Finn, si sente fortunato a possedere dei tappi per le orecchie perché non ha intenzione di ascoltare i loro suoni; in ogni caso Rachel lo rassicura dichiarando che non è successo niente tra di loro. Quando Finn si sveglia, Kurt se ne va per lasciarlo un po' da solo con Rachel. All'arrivo di Blaine, sia Kurt che Rachel sono felici di poter uscire tutti e quattro insieme. Mentre Finn se ne sta andando, Kurt gli chiede se vuole lasciare un qualche messaggio a Rachel, ma Finn dice di no e se ne va. Glease e Finn]]Kurt e Rachel sono nella sala di danza della NYADA perché Kurt sta aiutando Rachel con la sua audizione off-Broadway. Tina contatta Kurt per aggiornarlo riguardo Grease, ma Rachel non ha intenzione di parlarne. In quel momento Cassandra entra e li sente. Loro le spiegano la situazione e lei ritiene che sarebbe un bene per loro andare a vedere il musical. Rachel insiste nel dire che non ne ha bisogno, ma Kurt è determinato a convincerla ad andare, soprattutto perché vuole rivedere Blaine e non può farlo da solo. I due vanno dunque al McKinley per vedere il musical e passeggiano per i corridoi ricordando i vecchi tempi davanti ai loro armadietti. Parlano della volta in cui Kurt finse di avere una cotta per Rachel pur di non uscire con Mercedes e proprio lei li interrompe, dicendo scherzosamente che a volta la cosa fa ancora male. I tre si abbracciano e Mercedes trascina Kurt e Rachel nel backstage. Lì Rachel e Kurt incontrano Blaine e Finn e cercano in modo imbarazzante di conversare con loro. Quando Finn e Blaine se ne vanno, Kurt ammette che tornare al McKinley è stata una cattiva idea e che non può sopportare la situazione. Rachel lo consola, dicendogli che rideranno, si divertiranno e staranno insieme tutta la serata. Durante lo spettacolo, Blaine canta Beauty School Drop Out e quasi scoppia in lacrime, proprio come Kurt, che sta guardando la scena col cuore spezzato. Rachel lo nota e cerca nuovamente di confortarlo. Successivamente, entrambi immaginano di esibirsi in You're the One That I Want con i vecchi membri del Glee. La maggior parte del pubblico, compreso Kurt, si alza in piedi per applaudire, ma Rachel resta seduta e dichiara di essere un po' scossa e di aver bisogno di uscire. Mentre Rachel e Finn stanno parlando, Kurt interviene dicendo a Finn che Will lo sta cercando. Dopo che il ragazzo se n'è andato, Rachel dice a Kurt di voler tornare a casa perché quella non sembra più una vera casa. Poi arriva Blaine, quindi Rachel lascia a Kurt un momento da solo col suo ex- ragazzo. Kurt è troppo arrabbiato per ascoltarlo e gli dice che Rachel ha ragione, che quella non sembra più una vera casa. Si allontana dal lui e se ne va con Rachel al suo fianco. Ringraziamento ]]Kurt e Rachel stanno passeggiando per New York; Rachel afferma di non essere stata presa per Lo Zoo di Vetro mentre Kurt parla della sua domanda per la NYADA. Rachel è felice di restare a NY per il Ringraziamento, ma Kurt è un po' riluttante perché sente la mancanza degli amici e del padre. Rachel è d'accordo, ma pensa che tornare a Lima sarebbe triste, un sentimento con cui concorda anche Kurt. Rachel ammette comunque che non ha bisogno di altri che non siano lui per festeggiare un gran Ringraziamento. Successivamente, Rachel invita Brody e Kurt invita Isabelle e alcuni suoi amici per la festa. Brody arriva prima e li aiuta a cucinare il tacchino. Quando Brody dice che non vuole sentir nessuno cantare, sia Kurt che Rachel lo guardano scioccati. I due si raccontano alcuni aneddoti dei passati giorni di Ringraziamento prima che qualcuno bussi alla porta. Sono tutti gli amici di Isabelle, ma lei non è ancora arrivata. Quando anche Isabelle si unisce alla festa, si esibisce insieme a Kurt e a Rachel in Let's Have a Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time. Canto del cigno Kurt informa Rachel di aver saputo da Blaine che le Nuove Direzioni hanno perso la gara perché Marley è svenuta. I due discutono sulla decisione di Rachel di chiamare Finn o meno, ma lei ci rinuncia. Infine parlano della seconda audizione di Kurt per la NYADA: Kurt è convinto che l'universo stia cercando di dirgli che quella scuola non fa per lui, ma Rachel lo rassicura. Inoltre Kurt le chiede se ha ricevuto l'invito per lo Showcase invernale di Carmen Tibideaux, e lei risponde che non pensa che lo otterrà mai. Al contrario, invece, Carmen glielo consegna di persona. Dopo il bacio tra Brody e Rachel, Kurt la chiama per l'esibizione. Quando Carmen concede anche a lui di cantare, Rachel lo segue di sotto e gli spiega che questa è la sua seconda possibilità. Kurt è nervoso e sicuro di non farcela, perché pensa di aver bisogno di decorazioni e bei costumi per fare una buona impressione sul palco; Rachel lo smentisce confessandogli di aver avuto i brividi durante la sua semplice interpretazione di I Want to Hold Your Hand in sala canto. Kurt ribatte che quello era diverso, perché la stava dedicando a suo padre, quindi Rachel gli dice di fare lo stesso anche stavolta. Kurt riflette su chi debba dedicarla: "A Carmen?" chiede. "A te stesso" risponde Rachel. Così Kurt si esibisce in Being Alive davanti a Carmen e agli studenti della NYADA; alla fine della canzone sia lui che Rachel hanno gli occhi umidi. Come tutti gli spettatori, Rachel si alza in piedi per applaudirlo. Quando Kurt riceve la sua lettera dalla NYADA, Rachel piange e corre ad abbracciarlo. Il miracolo di Natale Nel loro appartamento, Rachel sta impacchettando la sua roba mentre Kurt si prepara per Natale. Rachel lo invita nella crociera organizzata dai suoi papà, ma Kurt rifiuta, dicendo che deve risparmiare per la NYADA. Quando Burt arriva per fare una sorpresa a Kurt, racconta a Rachel la storia degli alberi di Natale degli Hummel. Prima che Rachel se ne vada, Burt le dona un piccolo regalo di Natale/Hanukkah. Sadie Hawkins Kurt comincia la sua prima settimana alla NYADA, dicendo che la immaginava diversa perché pensava che lui e Rachel sarebbero stati come gemelli inseparabili, mentre Rachel doveva aiutare Brody per un musical. Rachel incoraggia Kurt a cercare qualcuno, e gli chiede notizie della sua prima settimana alla NYADA. Kurt spiega di essere rimasto solo, ma di voler entrare a far parte del gruppo di Adam. Rachel gli consiglia di non farlo perché non vuole che si rovini la reputazione. In una seconda scena, Kurt e Rachel passeggiano per New York. Rachel dice a Kurt di invitare Adam ad uscire se non lo fa prima lui, per organizzare un appuntamento a quattro con lei e Brody. Mettersi a nudo Kurt rimprovera Rachel perché Brody si è seduto senza mutande sulla sua sedia. Quando Rachel annuncia che registrerà una scena in topless per un film studentesco, Kurt non è d'accordo. Dice che Rachel si è trasformata in una Barbie prostituta, ma lei risponde che a prescindere dal suo appoggio girerà quella scena. Più tardi nella puntata, si scopre che è stato Kurt a chiamare Quinn e Santana per farle cambiare idea. Galleria di foto Hummelberry!divas.png Tumblr mv4t06Q7q21qc0tt0o1 400.jpg Tumblr mtrzgkUsaj1ql1znmo1 500.jpg HummelBerry kiss!.jpg|Fan-art HummelBerry _glee_pics_first_look_at_born_this_way_episode.jpg|Kurt e Rachel Barbra Streisand Chris-Colfer-Lea-Michele-On-Set-in-New-York-glee-31817477-1722-2560.jpg Navigazione Categoria:Relazioni Categoria:Amicizie Categoria:Curiosità